The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for automatedly preparing and characterizing liquid multicomponent systems comprising at least two, preferably three components.
In the course of the development of liquid formulations, such as dispersions, emulsions or solutions, they are subjected to screening tests in order to optimize them in respect of their action and stability. For this purpose the formulations are first prepared manually and then measured manually. This is a highly complex procedure and hence costly in terms of time and money, especially if the compositions of the formulations are varied at the same time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus which permit more rapid and reliable screening of liquid multicomponent systems where the composition of the formulation is varied at the same time.
We have found that this object is achieved by a method comprising a plurality of automated steps of preparing and screening the multicomponent systems, and by apparatus having the elements required for this purpose. Although the use of automated methods of discovering new materials, catalysts and active substances has recently been summarized anewxe2x80x94see, for example, B. Jandeleit, D. J. Schxc3xa4fer, T. S. Powers, H. W. Turner, W. H. Weinberg, Angewandte Chemie Int. Ed. English, 1999, 38, 2494 to 2523 or E. W. McFarland, W. H. and Weinberg, Tibtech, 1999, 17, 107 to 115, the use of automated methods of screening liquid formulations is not known.
The invention accordingly provides a method of automatedly preparing and characterizing at least one liquid multicomponent system comprising at least two, preferably three components, said method comprising at least the following steps:
a) automated preparation of a mixture by combining at least two, preferably three components in a vessel, at least one component being metered into the vessel in an automated fashion;
b) automated homogenization of the mixture obtained in step a) to give the liquid multicomponent system;
c) automated measurement of the liquid multicomponent system; and
d) automated evaluation.
The invention additionally provides apparatus for automatedly preparing and characterizing at least one liquid multicomponent system comprising at least two, preferably three components, said apparatus comprising at least the following elements:
(A) a metering station;
(B) a closing station;
(C) a homogenizing station;
(D) a measuring station for determining formulation properties; and
(E) an evaluating unit.
The invention further provides for the use of the method of the invention or apparatus of the invention for the automated preparation and characterization of at least one liquid multicomponent system comprising at least two, preferably three components. Preferred embodiments of the invention are set out in the description, the examples, the FIGURE, and the dependent claims.